Slenderman
by zimmembrane13
Summary: My first m rated fanfic! WARNING RAPE and Tentacles!


**Slenderman Yaoi fanfic! My first m rated fic.**

**Warning: Rape Abuse Blood Slight Tentacles!**

Officer Mike went dashing into the woods gun and light in his hands. There had been reports of a child adductor in the area. What he thought was going to be a routine check turned into a distress call. As soon as he arrived on the site the shriek of a girl could be heard coming from the woods. Quickly he made his way from his squad car and went sprinting in to the forest. He didn't have time to call it in. he had to get to the girl before it was too late.

When he got to the spot he thought he heard the scream from there was no one there. The only thing he could see was what appeared to be some kind of doll made up of sticks. He was about to reach for his radio to ask report in when a light buzzing filled the air. Looking around with his light he got a glimpse of something white.

Suddenly the sound of static filled the officer's head. Crumbling onto the forest floor he whimpered in pain. The static grew louder and louder every passing second. He didn't like this. His mind was telling him He needed to find a way out. The pain was causing him to weep like a child. The static was unbearable now and he was pleading to whomever to make it stop. After what seemed like an eternity the static suddenly stopped. Gasping he withered on the ground like a worm. His body didn't want to move. His mind was fuzzy and unable to even think of coherent thoughts.

The sound of leaves crunching caused him to stiffen. Petrified he tried to reach for his gun but his limbs were heavy. Crying he begged for whatever was moving to stay back. Hearing the sound of more rustling, He willed himself to sit up. His triumph was short lived as soon as he was on his knees something which felt like a whip knocked him back down.

"Please stop….please" he begged in between sobs.

His assailant didn't listen to his pathetic begging. Moving forward the tall man used his dark tentacles to pull the officer onto his four limbs. Crying he unsuccessfully tried to wiggle out of the things grip. Mike could feel what felt like claws scratching at his shirt. He sat helplessly as his bullet proof vest and shirt was ripped from his shivering body. More tentacles came out of the tall man exploring the helpless man's torso. It wasn't long until Mike's pants were ripped from his defenseless body as well. Gasping with fear of what he thought would be coming next he fought back harder than he had before. His new found resistance angered the tall man. A whooshing sound filled the air and then a smack.

Mike cried out in pain as he was repeatedly beaten with what felt like whips. His tormenter continued to whip Mike with his tentacles until his back side was covered with red lash marks and blood. Satisfied with his work Slenderman moved Mike's hips up, slamming into the unprepared man. Pain shot through Mike like nothing he had ever experienced. Chocking on his tears Mike howled in agony as he was ripped apart. He knew he wouldn't be making it out of the woods alive and after what he was experiencing he wasn't sure he wanted to.

The demons thrusts were sharp and hard. He wouldn't show any mercy to the abused man. Digging his nails into the ground Mike looked around for a distraction. Out of the corner of his blurred vision he saw a glimpse of pink focusing he could make out the outline of a child. Desperately clinging to some kind of hope he thought of her as alive. However his hope was short lived and he noticed the river of blood oozing from her corpse and on its way over to his face.

As the blood made it to his burning cheeks he lifted off the ground. Crying out as he was forced back down on the monsters length. Claws dug into his hips forcing him to go faster than most humans were meant to go. Dark tentacles wrapped around his neck chocking him to the verge passing out. More of the black appendages wrapped around his arms bending them uncomfortable behind his back.

Mike prayed for his torture to end. As he was forced to bounce on the creatures lap he could see the corpse of the girl. Her dress ripped open and her insides all over the forest floor. Turning his head away in disgust Mike could hear pleasure hissing coming from his rapist. He whimpered as the tentacles wrapped tighter around him. Without warning Slenderman slammed Mike back onto the forest floor. Mike Shrieked in surprise and pain. His face was being shoved into the little girl's blood. He tried to close his mouth, not wanting to blood in it but the pain was causing him to scream.

The demon's movements became more frequent and ungodly fast. Mike cried as he unwantedly came after the monster hit his prostate repeatedly at his high speed. Mike tried to catch his breath after his unwelcoming orgasm but it seemed impossible. The devil kept hitting his spot now, almost as if he enjoyed making him suffer even more. Ashamed he came again and again. More tear ran down his face. He didn't want to enjoy this, he wanted it to end.

Moaning and sobbing Mike dared to peep up at the demon. What he saw was truly terrifying. The beast had no eyes, nose, or ears. What it did have was a mouth full of razor sharp teeth drenched in blood. As he screamed in horror Slenderman slammed into him one more time before he came into his abuse hole. An eerie moan left his bloody mouth as he empties himself into Mike. Lazily the tentacles released Mike's limbs one by one. The tall man removed Mike from him leaving his spent and used body lying in a pool of his own juices.

Mike unwantedly continued to shake. It wasn't till he looked up did Mike saw his gun. Ignoring the pain he launched for it. Grabbing ahold of his weapon he flipped around ready to blow off the head of the THING that had defiled him. When he turned there was no sign of the man who caused him so much pain. Sobbing he slumped down defeated. He had survived but what part of him would ever be the same?

He heard his radio go off in the distance as well as sirens. It wouldn't be long before people would come looking for him. His body had become numb. He didn't know if it was due to the cold or the pain but at the moment he didn't care. The officer curled up in a ball and fell into a restless nightmare.


End file.
